Glamour in the Acre
by Dead Jack
Summary: Uma emocionante aventura, direto dos confins do Acre. TRASH.


**Aviso:** Essa fic é TRASH. Propositalmente trash. Portanto, se não for de seu agrado, não leia, e se ler, não me encha o saco. E foi escrita para (perder) o XVI Challenge Relâmpago.

* * *

**Glamour in the Acre**

_"O Acre, na verdade, é apenas o vazio, as graciosas terras esquecidas por toda a humanidade, onde ninguém jamais ousou pôr os pés. Por muito tempo foi o lugar mais almejado pelos fugitivos, porém, não contentes com a tamanha solidão da viagem, acabavam morrendo de tristeza. Uma estrela em vermelho sobre o amarelo ouro e o verde floresta. Um povo extinto, uma terra a se descobrir."_

Pansy olhou nos olhos de Astoria, em seu vestido vermelho-fruta, e sorriu. Haviam finalmente achado o lugar perfeito para sua fuga. Astoria deu aquele sorriso torto de que Pansy tanto gostava e seus olhos dourados cintilaram.

"É perfeito!", disse a loira de cabelos brilhantes e sedosos, que poderiam perfeitamente figurar em uma propaganda da Wellaton.

Depois que elas aparatassem nas terras virgens acreanas, nem Draco nem Blaise fariam parte de suas vidas. Eles seriam apenas o passado tão aproveitado mas ainda assim tão sofrido. Eles que ficassem com suas drogas e festas. Elas haviam descoberto o quanto se amavam, e nada além desse futuro próximo lhes importava.

Pansy beijou os lábios da amante, e pôs-se a arrumar sua bolsa. Escolheu uma Prada para aquela ocasião. Levaria apenas as coisas mais necessárias. O espelho, o batom vermelho provocante, os remédios para dormir, dois ou três vestidos – vermelho, preto e dourado. Pegou a varinha e abraçou Astoria pela cintura.

"Pronta?".

"Sim".

E então elas aparataram. A viagem não demorou muito, apesar da distância entre as movimentadas cidades de Londres e a pacata terra acreana. Colocaram os pés nas terras nunca antes exploradas do Acre e demoraram alguns segundos para abrir os olhos, tontas. Mas quando o fizeram, uma grande surpresa lhes aguardava.

Estavam em um imenso jardim abandonado, com árvores que nenhuma das duas jamais vira, folhas de todas as cores e flores que se mexiam. Astoria caminhou para uma das flores, atraída pelo seu cheiro cítrico, quando Pansy gritou.

"Não toque nelas!" pausou, enquanto Astoria voltava para a proteção de seu abraço. "Podem ser perigosas".

Aos poucos elas foram percebendo que talvez o Acre não tenha sido um bom lugar para fugir daquele passado negro que elas tanto temiam que fosse descoberto. Mas não havia tempo para voltar atrás. Agora que estavam ali, a única coisa que poderiam fazer era calçar os seus Gucci e aproveitarem todo o glamour que um belo – bem, ele poderia ser belo se algum paisagista parisiense desse um jeito – jardim deserto poderia lhes oferecer. Sentaram-se no lugar que julgaram apresentar menos perigo para seus vestidos Versace, e Pansy esticou-se para beijar os lábios da amante, quando de repente...

"Um pônei!!!" Astoria gritou.

E, de fato, havia um pônei no meio do caminho.

Pansy e Astoria caminharam de mãos dadas, a fim de estabelecer contato com o curioso e pequeno animal. Chegaram perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, e, apesar de um pouco receosa, Astoria esticou a mão e tocou no bichinho. Em seguida, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo, rápido demais para que Pansy pudesse pensar em fazer alguma coisa. Primeiro, o pequeno pônei reagiu ao toque da loira, revelando assim olhos brilhantes – tão brilhantes! – parecidos demais com os do gato de botas do Shrek. Em seguida, Astoria abraçou o pônei, com uma força incrível, que Pansy nunca sentira nos abraços que a loira lhe reservava. E então, o pônei berrou – Pansy sequer sabia que pôneis berravam! – um barulho forte de trovão soou e rapidamente Astoria e o pônei estavam abraçados sob a chuva, em uma cena digna de Hollywood.

Pansy sentiu o ciúmes remoê-la por dentro.

Mas tão logo reparou que chovia, Astoria lembrou-se que simplesmente _não podia_ estragar seus sapatos Gucci, e correu para o abrigo de uma árvore, onde Pansy já a esperava, a expressão mortificada de dor por ver a sua – _sua!_ – Astoria agarrando-se com um pônei qualquer.

"Está chovendo", a loira sussurrou. De repente tudo havia ficado muito escuro.

"Não diga!", a morena retrucou.

"Mas... espera! _Chove_ no Acre?" ela perguntou, a expressão de quem tem uma dúvida de tal gravidade. Olhou para a Pansy e as duas começaram a rir, um riso que foi rapidamente da diversão ao nervosismo.

"Precisamos sair daqui", Pansy disse. Mas Astoria parecia distante. "Astie?"

"O pônei!" gritou ela, horrorizada. "O PÔÔÔÔÔÔNEEEEEI!".

Pansy acordou com os gritos da outra, e sentou-se na cama para ver o que havia acontecido. Astoria tinha manchas roxas embaixo dos olhos, e seus olhos dourados estavam um pouco mais escuros do que deviam. Tinha uma expressão aterrorizada em seu rosto.

"O que foi?" a morena perguntou.

"Nada, é só que... eu tive um pesadelo." E então Astoria contou-lhe tudo o que havia sonhado àquela noite, parecia tão real! Pansy ouvia, compenetrada, e ao final do relato da outra, estava pensativa.

"Bem, acho melhor fugirmos para o Upper East Side mesmo. O Acre não me parece mais uma idéia tão genial", Pansy disse e antes que ela terminasse, Astoria já sacodia freneticamente a cabeça, concordando, fazendo com que a morena reparasse pela primeira vez na sua semelhança com uma certa cantora paraense. O Pára era perto do Acre...

"Concordo", ela quase gritou.

As duas se abraçaram, e voltaram a dormir, mas Astoria ainda pensou ouvir um berro, muito parecido com o que o pônei – ah, o pônei!, ela se lembrou com carinho – deu. Devia ser apenas coisa da sua imaginação, convenceu-se.

Mas ela sempre se lembraria dos lindos momento que passara com ele. _Seu_ pônei.

* * *

**N/A:** Não, eu não tenho merda na cabeça. Deixo aqui regristrado que eu e um grupo de pessoas altamente qualificadas definimos o 01º de fevereiro como Dia do Orgulho de Ser do Acre, e espero que vocês adotem essa causa. Essa fic é um presente (de grego) para a minha queridinha (grr) Bruna Efe, e que só foi escrita por que eu perdi uma aposta para ela. Mesmo assim, gosto muito de você, gats!


End file.
